Got Me Going Crazy
by ChannyxJONAS
Summary: JONAS "It's just that falling for him wasn’t part of the plan, you know?” Macy weakly said. Who was she talking about? Kevin? Joe? Nick? It's up to you! Macy/?


**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I didn't show up for ages. I've been very busy lately. You know what? Last Wednesday I went to the Jonas Brothers concert in Madrid. And it was... A-W-E-S-O-M-E. They're amazing up on stage :D**

**Well, the point is that I don't know if I'll keep on writing "Thanks To Frankie". I don't really like that story anymore. I may re-write it someday. Anyhow, here is a new project.**

**I had a dream that I was on tour with them and this happened (I know, weird. Don't look at me like that. Who hasn't dreamt things like that sometime?). So I decided to make it a fanfic with Macy instead of me. **

**This is only the introduction. As you know, I love your reviews and votes. So, the pairing isn't decided yet. But I must aware you that I am a totally Joe/Macy lover, and a Joe/Stella "not liker". Not that I hate Stella or anything, it's just that I don't like her with Joe. That's all. **

**So, vote for your favorite couple! Thanks for reading.**

**NOTE: I am Spanish. So sorry for the bad spelling.**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned JONAS, would I be here writing fanfictions? Please xD**

**P.S. Special shout out to ****randomcards227****. I PM her a lot. And she dedicated me a Jacy one-shot, so I dedicate her this. Thanks Pam!**

Nick was walking down the School halls. He had History at the first term and he was going to walk there with Stella. He was searching for his stylist/friend when he found her at her locker talking with Macy. He didn't want to spy or anything, he was just walking very slowly towards them and he accidentally heard their conversation.

"Macy, what's wrong? I thought you'd be happy" Stella said, with a worried about her friend.

"And I am, Stella. It's just..." she finished –or unfinished – her sentence with a sigh. Nick was surprised. Wasn't Macy always happy and sunny?

"What? You are not a 'super-number-one-obsessed-JONAS-fan-anymore'. Plus, now you're friends with them! Where's the problem?" the blonde said.

"I am so happy being friends with them. It's just that falling for him wasn't part of the plan, you know?" Macy weakly said. Wow, Nick didn't expect that.

"You --- you fell for him?" Stella said with wide eyes. Macy only nodded, without looking at her friend. "Well, then... Why don't you tell him?"

"You're joking, right?" Macy said with an ironic smile. "Stella, are you crazy? I can't tell him! It would be so embarrassing and...weird".

"Well... I can tell him, if you want to" Stella offered.

"No, Stella. But thank you. Nobody has to know this, ok? It's a secret between me and you".

"All right... But if I were you, I'd tell him. It's not that strange that you fell for him" the blonde said, closing her locker's door.

"I wasn't supposed to! This is wrong! I can't fall for him! He is..." Nick stood on his place, not moving. He deeply hoped that Macy would say the name of who he was. "... a famous music star. I'm just Macy, his friend. This ain't right".

"You'll never know if you don't give it a chance. Who knows? Maybe he is into you, too"

"Yeah, right. You're a dreamer, Stella. How on the world would he be interested in me?" Macy said.

"This is a strange world. And it may be true".

"Can we please stop this conversation?" Macy begged.

"Ok. But you're coming over tonight and we'll have a talk about boys" Stella stated.

"You sound like a mom, Stella" Macy laughed.

"Maybe. But see? I made you laugh" the blonde smiled.

"Aww, thank you Stells" the brunette said as she hugged her best friend.

They started walking. That made Nick react and walk to the girls.

"Hey girls" Nick said, trying to smile. He was still too shocked about what he had just heard.

"Hey Nick" Stella replied with a bright smile.

"Hi" Macy said. She wasn't happy... He could tell that.

"So, let's go to History" Stella said, breaking the silence. "See you later, Mace"

"Bye Stell. Nick" she added and started walking away. She didn't look into Nick's eyes. He just watched her leave.

"Nick?" Stella asked. He wasn't paying attention.

"What? What did you say?"

"I said that if you keep on daydreaming, we'll be late at History. Come on! You went late to bed cause you were writing a song again, didn't you?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Yeah... Yeah, that's it. Come on" he said. That wasn't the reason. He was remembering the girls' conversation. He was trying to guess who were they talking about. Why didn't they said his name? Was it Kevin? Or Joe? Or him? Who? He was definitely going to find it out. And he would probably had to ask his brothers' help.

**So, what ya think? Loved it? Hated it? Just let me know. I love reviews! They make me the happiest person in the world. Thanks for reading!**

**xoxo**


End file.
